


Mangoes and Coffee

by kwangerine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Coffee, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, mingyu is the cute tall customer, seungkwan is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwangerine/pseuds/kwangerine
Summary: For Boo Seungkwan, Tuesdays are reserved for mysterious, handsome strangers and squealing into your apron after he leaves.





	Mangoes and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> connie here back @ it again with my monthly "spreading the gyuboo luv" through this old drabble from september. please excuse any grammar mistakes you come across sorry<<3
> 
> twitter: @gyuboos

It’s Tuesday, and Seungkwan is once again faced with that weekly crisis involving a particular extremely tall and extremely breath-taking customer. His name, which the barista blames his short-term memory for always forgeting, reminds the latter of mangoes, and to celebrate the occasion, it's exactly what he eats for breakfast that morning. Seungkwan chews on his fruit silently with the stranger’s face in mind. Sighing dreamily, a wave of excitement washes over him, planting butterflies in his stomach. He’s finally meeting the mystery man again, and maybe this time he’ll find the courage to pop the question and finally grab his number.

 

He doesn’t know why Mango Boy’s always looking disheveled or why he always covers his face with a black mask and navy blue beanie even in the hottest of weathers. Seungkwan never questioned, since most of the time he's preoccupied with staring at the taller’s face (and occasionally preventing him from tripping over his feet and breaking something.)  _It should be illegal to be this drop-dead gorgeous_ , Seungkwan thought one day as his fingers twitched to trace along the other’s jaw line.

A faint ring signaling the entrance of a new customer echoes throughout the empty shop. The clock mounted on the wall next to the door shows 11:10, right on time, as Mango Boy nearly breaks down the door stumbling through. He makes long strides to the counter, pulling out his wallet. Seungkwan straightens up, immediately no longer feeling the urge to fall on the floor and pass out.

“N-nice to see you here again.” A small blush finds itself on the shorter's cheeks. “The regular, I’m guessing?”

Mango Boy nods, eyes curving up into small crescents, and he cheerily pays. Seungkwan’s breath hitches in his throat as their hands briefly brush against each other.

“Mingyu.”

The smaller stops in the process of putting the money in the register and looks up. “P-Pardon me?”

Mango Boy pulls down his mask, canines peeking out from behind. Seungkwan held his breath. “Mingyu. Mingyu's my name.” _O_ _h, r_ _ight,_ that _was_ _his name._

“Well, Mingyu-ssi,” the blonde’s voice comes out more high-pitched than he liked it to be, and he mentally slaps himself to get a hold of himself, “your order will be r-ready soon. Feel free to take a s-seat until then.” With that said, he spins around, too afraid to continue speaking, and quickly puts his all into creating the best cup he's probably ever made

 

“One tall iced Americano with extra sugar for Mr. Mingyu,” Seungkwan calls out, scribbling a quick heart after his name and sliding the cup across the counter. The taller stands up, wobbles a bit, and collects his coffee. Savoring the taste, he takes a long sip before smiling that annoyingly adorable smile. “The coffee tastes different today,” Mingyu breathes out with red cheeks (or was it just the heat of the drink?) “Did you add in an extra ingredient?”

Seungkwan feels himself panic and he scrambles for the other’s cup. “I-It d-does? I-I’m so sorry, I’ll go m-m-make you anoth-”

“Oh, I think I know what you added in." Mingyu's eyes hold a mischievous glint. "Those sweet cheeks.  
  


 

 

 

 

Seungkwan suddenly doesn't know a Mingyu.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> this was lowkey-HIGHKEY-inspiried by that clip in going svt where seungkwan was ordering from starbucks. just imagine him in a cute green hat and apron.


End file.
